The field of the disclosure relates generally to radiography imaging systems and, more particularly, to using a radiography imaging system to generate images of a pipe assembly.
Radiography imaging systems use rays to image portions of a target. A radiation source of the radiography imaging systems emits the rays in a direction towards the target. Upon striking the target, some of the rays are absorbed by the target and some of the rays are scattered through interaction with the target. Some of the rays that are scattered by the target strike a sensor which is used to generate an image of the target. The resulting image shows internal portions of the target. Accordingly, radiography imaging is used to determine characteristics of the target that are incapable of determination by non-destructive visual inspection. However, radiography imaging systems emit radiation that poses a health risk to operators and other personnel that may unnecessarily encounter the radiation. Therefore, use of radiography imaging systems is carefully monitored and controlled to limit radiation exposure for personnel.
Pipe assemblies are routinely inspected using radiography imaging systems to determine characteristics of the pipe assemblies. One type of pipe assembly is a Christmas tree structure. Christmas tree structures are positioned on wellheads of oil and gas wells to control valving of the oil and gas wells. The Christmas tree structures include high-pressure metal pipes that have been welded together. Radiography testing is especially useful to inspect the numerous pipes, valves, and welds on the Christmas tree structures. For radiation safety, areas surrounding the pipe assemblies are evacuated while the pipe assemblies are inspected. However, evacuating the surrounding areas results in a loss of productivity.
Sometimes, the pipe assemblies are moved to a remote site for radiography imaging. However, moving the pipe assemblies also results in a loss of productivity. For example, in one instance, moving one pipe assembly to a remote site, inspecting the pipe assembly at the remote site, and returning the pipe assembly to the factory floor takes up to three days for each pipe assembly. Accordingly, moving and imaging four pipe assemblies at the remote site consumes twelve days. Alternately, radiography imaging of the four pipe assemblies without relocating the pipe assemblies consumes only two days for all four assemblies. Accordingly, moving the four pipe assemblies for radiography testing results in a ten day loss of productivity.